deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadliest Warrior- The Aftermath
Deadliest Warrior'-The Aftermath' is a web-series on Spike.com to provide commentary on specific episodes. It is hosted by Keiron Elliot. History The Aftermath first aired after the Spartan vs. Ninja episode to serve as a liason between the viewers and producers of Deadliest Warrior. It is produced in a Roundtable format, with one expert from each of the episode's respective warrior's teams and one of the show's hosts answer questions raised by viewers, address perceived inconsistencies pertaining to the episode.﻿ Season 1 Episodes Apache vs. Gladiator Viking vs. Samurai Spartan vs. Ninja *A fan asks stealth abilities of assassins like Apache and Ninja. Strategy (planning before the battle), tactics (during the battle) and technique determine the battle. *A fan asked why the black egg had 0 kills when it can be used in a combo with other weapons. The sim does have combinations of stunning weapons with lethal weapons, but those kills are placed in the lethal weapon's score only. *A fan claimed that ninjas are still active. They also mention that ninjas have much more weapons than the show had. Although many weapons were tested, most were nonlethal and couldn't hurt Spartans. *A fan asks why heavy warriors are against lighter speed warriors. The producers want to show warriors that people like and show an opponent that sounds fair but interesting in a match. *Fans asked why a Ninja didn't assassinate the Spartan. The final battle shows an overview of all 1000 simulated fights and shows their entire arsenal. The assassinations and ninja skills do happen, but not enough to help the ninja win overall. *Fans asked why a black Ninja is fighting in the day. They needed a balance between the Ninjas and don't want every battle be an attempt assassination of a sleeping Spartan. They mentioned that Deadliest Warrior is not 'The Deadliest Assassin', both warriors must be able to defend themselves in the fight. *A fan claimed that the pig being reused made the Spartan's sword test less accurate. The expert claimed that the sword was shorter and is not designed to slash, it is a stabbing weapon. He got more 'ripped off' when he stabbed a torso and was stopped by a metal support beam. Pirate vs. Knight *Fans argue that knights would often wear chain mail under their plate armor for further protection, and that this should have been taken into account in testing and in the simulation. The Aftermath crew, however, point out that chain mail wasn't very effective at protecting its wearer from getting stabbed, much less from being shot. *Some claim that Knights didn't have honor and were brutal. Knights did have a code of honor but shows no mercy to enemies and lower class. *Fans wondered why Pirates are claimed to be trained. The golden age of pirates had many ex-navy men and so had experience. *The blunderbuss' ability to pierce armor and misfire is asked. The blunderbuss was able to pierce deep enough after going through fire. Misfires are mentioned based on how the Pirate moves in the battle based on how much powder or mud is in his guns before and during the battle. *Many fans claim that the show is more about the weapons than the warriors. Real warriors are not superhuman and so cannot dodge extremely fast weapons or survive lethal wounds. Techniques are more important than physicality. *A fan claims that the morningstar is technically called a Flail and that the Pirate could not survive 2 strikes in the simulated fight. The flail is any chained blunt weapon, but the morning star is the specific type of flail. A mace is one that doesn't have chains and is a solid weapon. The spinning of the morningstar, the Knight's weak vision by his visor and the Pirate's superior speed from lack of armor meant the Knight couldn't hit lethally in the sim, most were glances (as shown by the cut on the Pirate's face). Yakuza vs. Mafia *A fan believes that the Mafia's skill and disipline were similar to the Yakuza and they were not wild, untrained thugs. *Fans are surprised that the katana was not used in the actual fight even though one (or a similar sword) was shown in testing and at the start of the fight. The Yakuza expert explains that using the katana in a gangster fashion would be dishonorable, & that it would actually hinder the user in a street fight by making them a big target. Green Beret vs. Spetsnaz Shaolin Monk vs. Māori Warrior *A fan thought that the shark tooth club wasn't lethal and also wanted to know the whip chain's lethality. The shark tooth club does rip through flesh and also damages further when it is stuck in the foe. The whip is blunt and so cannot cut and is less lethal. *A fan was confused by the Maori's outnumbering the Shaolin in edges. The edges are opinion based. *The Maori's martial arts were questioned. The Shaolin had more ancient and diversity in martial arts, which might have been superior than the Maori's. *How likely a hooked sword would be used by Shaolin was questioned. All chinese warriors at the time learned multiple weapons, about 18 types. *When will Chuck Norris be a warrior? *The lethality and range of motion for weapons is questioned for the sim. *The emi-piercers test is questioned, asking if a Shaolin would be that agressive. The expert was trying to prove how useful this weapon it. *Some fans think the Monk's weapons were slow. William Wallace vs. Shaka Zulu IRA vs. Taliban Back for Blood special Season 2 Episodes SWAT vs. GSG9 Attila the Hun vs. Alexander the Great Jesse James vs. Al Capone *Some fans asked if using professional gunslingers for Jesse James put the Capone experts at a disadvantage but the experts claim that Jesse James' skill would be similar to modern day gunslinging experts. Aztec Jaguar vs. Zande Warrior Nazi Waffen-SS vs. Viet Cong *One fan voices their surprise that the Waffen SS got so many kills fighting against the Viet Cong in the jungle, to which it is pointed out that while the fight began in a bamboo jungle such as what the Viet Cong would be accustomed to fighting in, the other half of the terrain was a European forest more like what the SS fought in, making it fair terrain. *Viet Cong expert Danny Boyer explains what the leader of the Viet Cong squad was shouting at the captured Waffen SS soldier at the start of the simulation. Basically he was interrogating him, telling him to say who he was & who sent him, & threatening to kill him on the spot if he didn't talk. Roman Centurion vs. Rajput Warrior *Fans point out that Lorica Segmentata is a superior armor to the Lorica Hamata but the truth is even Centurions would commonly wear the cheaper chainmail Hamata. *The experts point out that a one on one fight is something a Rajput is used to and that Romans are not, so in a squad on squad fight the outcome could be different. *The experts point out that Rajputs in their history could repel multiple armies until the invention of gunpowder. *Fans asked why the 'slower' Khanda that is unable to stab was superior to the Gladius. They also mention how Gatka appears to waste alot of stamina with unnecessary spinning. The Rajputs point out that the spinning allows the Rajput to defend himself on all sides with great speed and strength and masters of Gatka do not tire out very easily. They also point out that 'edges' are given to 'weapon on weapon' instead of 'weapon and shield on weapon and shield'. *Fans asked why the Scutum shield was not treated as a weapon like the Viking Shield, Spartan Shield, or Targe. However in the show they did obviously test the Scutum but didn't classify it as a lethal weapon. *The fans asked how accurate the Chakram was since the 'neck' test was oversized and questioned its accuracy. They pointed out that Rajputs could carry many of these light Chakrams in a fight, on their hats or arms. Somali Pirates vs. Medellín Cartel *Max Geiger expresses his preference for the Somali Pirates' RPG-7 over the Medellín Cartel's Car Bomb, describing the car bomb as being "A bit like using a sledgehammer to hang a picture." Persian Immortal vs. Celt *It's explained that the Persian Immortal's Spear was given the edge over the Celt's Lancea for two reasons: 1. the shape of the spear's tip compared to the lancea's made it better able to pierce its target deep enough to kill without going in too deep and getting stuck, and 2. the Celt would often throw his lancea, requiring him to retrieve it before he can use it again, whereas the Persian Immortal was trained to hold on to his spear. KGB vs. CIA Vlad the Impaler vs. Sun Tzu *Some fans thought that Vlad was more of a warrior than Sun Tzu but Sun Tzu was smarter as a strategist. The truth is Vlad won against the larger Ottoman empire many times and so was a strategist like Sun Tzu. Strategies also work better in armies, but on Deadliest Warrior they fought 1 on 1, where strategies are less important. *The show's staff explain that 1 on 1 is ancient warrior fighters only and 5 on 5 is with gunfighting modern warriors. *The repeating crossbow is explained. The pulling of the magazine pulls the bow string while loading the bolts at the same time. The Vlad expert also claims that the steel crossbow was very accurate at long ranges but still had a slow reload. *Many fans enjoyed the Kilij but wonder why not every culture have curved swords. Although one of the best cutting swords, it is not automatically the best sword on the show as fighting styles matter more than superior cutting power. *Wut wut in the butt. *Some say the impalement test was unnessisary but the producers decide to show it as it is what Vlad was famous for. *Fans believe that technology and the time difference (about 2000 years) helped Vlad win. The technology did not overwelmingly side with Vlad but was a factor. *Brahm Gallagher was crazy according to fans and staff. *Sun Tzu has no proof of his individual existance, making him a legend. The fans ask if legendary warrios will be used in the future (season 3 introduced fictional warriors; zombies and vampires). Ming Warrior vs. French Musketeer *Fans comment that the mechanical landmine trap should not have worked against the Musketeers at all because they valued their own swords highly and would not be interested in the Chinese swords used as bait to trigger it. The expert on the Ming Warrior explains that they would vary the type of bait used to match the intended victim, and that the mechanism to set off the mine could also be triggered by means of a tripwire across the path or a Ming warrior hiding & pulling the wire when enemies near the trap. Comanche vs. Mongol Navy SEAL vs. Israeli Commando Season 3 Episodes George Washington vs. Napoleon Bonaparte Joan of Arc vs. William the Conqueror US Army Rangers vs. NKSOF Genghis Khan vs. Hannibal Saddam Hussein vs. Pol Pot *It is explained that the simulated battles between the warriors occur on several different kinds of terrain, & the terrain for the final simulated battle (in this case, an urban environment) is the one the DW crew felt gave the best representation of the battle. Other terrains include jungle (Pol Pot has the advantage) and desert (Saddam Hussein has the advantage). *The experts and DW crew all agree that Saddam Hussein and Pol Pot don't deserve being referred to as warriors, even though they'd probably both think of themselves as such. Teddy Roosevelt vs. Lawrence of Arabia *A question on how this episode and others are created. They make the matches sound like they will make sense (Hannibal vs Genghis was fair as both were still in the iron age). In this episode, both were of similar eras, famous for pushing themselves to the limit. *X factors are more explained, claiming that it determines 20% of the match while weapons determine 80%. *Guerrilla fighting is mentioned again and was used in the x factors. *Fatigue is mentioned for the Gatling Gun. Although it involves cranking, the cranking doesn't waste the user's stamina because it doesn't lock as it cranks. Also, it is a crew weapon and so a tired soldier could be replaced by a nearby soldier. *The Vickers' ability to move is mentioned against the Gatling. The truth is both are transported by a car or horsepower to the battlefield and the Gatling's superior range and lack of jamming overcomes the Vickers. However the Vickers can move out faster and doesn't get stuck in harsh environments and also allows the shooter to be on a prone position. *Jams are mentioned as failure rates and x factors and do work in the sim. *The Krag's lesser recoil vs the SMLE's power. *The size of the knives are mentioned. A larger size, which does more damage normally, is not defeated by the fact that it needs more space to be used. *They explain how the X-Factors are determined. They have researchers, historians, computer experts and producers at Pipeworks to make a number. They also are not bias on the edges of the show. *The rumors of the show being biased towards American warriors are finally addressed by the DW crew, who claim that the simulation isn't bias to any side. The producer claims that the DW crew were happy that Teddy won to show that sometimes having newer technology doesn't mean victory, but they were discouraged that Teddy, an American, won. Ivan the Terrible vs. Hernán Cortés *Experts explain how Hernán Cortés was a much more charismatic leader in comparison to Ivan the Terrible. Whereas Ivan's own generals despised him, Cortés's troops loved him & he was even able to convince troops sent to stop him by the governor of Cuba Diego Velázquez (since he was defying Velázquez's orders to cancel his expedition & return to Cuba) to join his cause. Crazy Horse vs. Pancho Villa *A fan mentions that Pancho won because of the logistics and superior weapons. Pancho durring the revolution knew that railroads were important for logistics and took over them early in the war. *The Lakota expert accepts the fact that Pancho Villa was a great leader and lead his 'tribe' sucessfully (Pancho, like many Mexicans, was decendent from native americans also). *A fan asks why Crazy Horse's tactics were significantly superior according to the experts. Pancho Villa wants to fight his enemies on his terrains and traps while Crazy Horse was normally offensive yet lived in the area and grew up knowing the land but like Pancho would also fight on his terrain and would retreat if overwelmed. Both tactics were impressive and Crazy Horse won only slightly in this x-factor. *Pain in relation to nonlethal injuries is mentioned since some gunshots can disable a person in-battle without killing them. They mention that when a warrior takes a shot and still continues, it allows them to continue the fight and can still function. *Fans ask how Pancho's diseases would effect him in war. Pancho's young age helped combat his arthritis, although he still felt pain he could still use his weapons and his reaction time could have been weaker. Crazy Horse's famine from the loss of buffalo also was factored, when his Lakota's stamina was weaker yet still had above average endurance. *A fan thought that the more hits by the Crazy Horse expert meant more accuracy, but the magazine sizes allowed the expert to fire more rounds and both experts has similar accuracy. Both experts were trained in weapons on horseback and claim that shooting on horseback is hard even for experts despite how it looks on tv. *A fan asks why Gurkha wasn't fighting a Cossack. *The Aftermath ends by showing 3 winners of a Deadliest Warrior art contest- (Gladiators fighting, Maori vs Shaolin Monk and Spartan vs Samurai). French Foreign Legion vs. Gurkha Vampire vs. Zombie *Zombie experts explain that zombies have superhuman strength because the limits on their muscles have been turned off, allowing them to use 100% of their bodies' strength at all times. *Zombie & vampire experts agree that a vampire infected with the zombie virus (or vamp-zombie) would not be much of a threat since it would still be vulnerable to sunlight but would lack the intelligence to know to stay out of it. Category:Spinoffs